Kamen Rider Sojū
|type = Anti-Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = TBA |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline) |firstepisode = TBA |cast = TBA |complex2 = }} Kamen Rider Sojū is a rider to be annouced sooner. History TBA Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 11.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.6 sec. Dune Formation is Sojū's dune buggy-based form. Accessed through the Dune Core Engine, this form is armed with the Dune Chainsaw. In this form, Sojū has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Kikan's Cruiser and Bulldozer Formations. This Formation's Engine Strike finisher is the Dune Slice, where Sojū focuses power into the Dune Chainsaw, making it glow gray as he slashes the enemy. - Trucker Formation= Trucker Formation Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 26.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.4 sec. Trucker Formation is Sojū's truck-based form. Accessed through the Trucker Core Engine, this form is armed with the Trucker Smashers. This Formation's Engine Strike finisher is the Trucker Bash, where Sojū focuses power into the Trucker Smashers, making it glow tan as he bashes the enemy. - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= }} }} - Super= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= - TBA Formation= }} - TBA Formation= }} - Special= These forms are accessed through Core Engines either not used or unavailable in the main series and are exclusive to movies, specials or spin-off installments. }} - Other= These Formations are normally used by Kamen Rider Kikan. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 104.3 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 12 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.6 sec. Bulldozer Formation is Sojū's bulldozer-based form. Accessed through the Bulldozer Core Engine, this form is armed with the Bulldozer Claw. This Formation's Engine Strike finisher is the Bulldozer Slam, where Sojū focuses power into the Bulldozer Claw, making it glow yellow as he slams into the enemy with a strong bash. - Cruiser Formation= Cruiser Formation Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 11.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 26.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.4 sec. Cruiser Formation is Sojū's sport utility vehicle-based form. Accessed through the Cruiser Core Engine, this form is armed with the Cruise Roller Foot on his feet. This Formation's Engine Strike finisher is the Cruise Dash, where Sojū speeds up and bashes into the enemy. }} }} Equipment Devices *Core Brace - Sojū’s transformation phone. *Core Engines - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Dune Chainsaw - Sojū’s dune buggy-based chainsaw accessed by using the Dune Core Engine. *Bulldozer Claw - Sojū’s bulldozer-based claw accessed by using the Bulldozer Core Engine. *Cruiser Roller Foot - Sojū’s sport utility vehicle-based rollerstakes accessed by using the Cruiser Core Engine. Category:Kamen Rider Kikan Category:Antiheroes